


«So... can we make love?»

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, hunter x demon, kpop, monstax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun is a demon hunter. He meets Minhyuk, the Antichrist. He doesn't know how to kill him 'cause Minhyuk seems... Innocent. But the other hunters don't agree...( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1081942522354692096 )





	«So... can we make love?»

# 

#  **«So... can we make love?»**

The boy with the long dark hair sighed for a long time, in frustration, touching with his mouth the big table that was under his face; he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples: that day too he threw away his time doing a lot of researches that in the end resulted useless. There were no hints about the Antichrist e something made him suspect that search would go on for a long time and he couldn’t do anything about it. When he had been informed about that situation – which was a rather huge situation – he immediately got down to work with Seoul’s most skilled hunters who were also his friends. Together they found some little hints but nothing that could actually help them. It seemed like killing the Antichrist, a creature born from Lucifer and a human woman, was impossible. There was nothing among the things that they knew that could kill him or at least weaken him. In short, he was invincible and the entire world was fucked. He looked at the tall stacks of books that he placed on the table and then he looked at the ones that he had still to study, nearly screaming from desperation: he didn’t hunt nor took a case in exam in days; if things had gone on that way for long, he could really go out of his mind. He promised himself to do something actually useful and be productive the day after, leaving aside the Antichrist situation, and then he closed his eyes and slept.

He had breakfast really early that morning: eggs, bacon, a coffee and a huge glass of juice to keep up his strength for all day. He flipped through a newspaper and searched on the internet to find something that could be a case to examine for him. He quickly gulped the bacon he was still chewing, drank the last bit of juice and after he got in the car, he drove a few kilometers further. A man had been killed in his own house but there weren’t signs of forced entry; it could be a prove that what – or who – had killed him was already in the house. It could be a ghost. He introduced himself as an FBI officer and they let him in, explaining him the case.

«Whoever they were,they had the house keys; but the man’s wife told us she didn’t gave them to anyone and surely not even her husband would have done so.»

Changkyun thanked the federal agent and pulled out what he called “the ghostbuster”: when it detected an underworld presence, it made noises. He started to explore the kitchen hoping no one would see him and as soon as he entered the room, the ghostbuster went crazy: got it! It really was a ghost.

«Madam,» started Changkyun, approaching the victim’s wife who seemed to be particularly shocked. Who could blame her? «Did you suffer a loss recently? Maybe someone close to your husband, even an enemy?». Those were questions that Changkyun always asked, every time he detected a demoniac presence in a house. Sometimes people said he was insensitive and inappropriate, but what else could he do? It was part of his job.

«Why are you asking me that? I don’t see how my daughter’s death could help you in this case!»

Her daughter’s death, she said. That was useful to investigate, but he couldn’t say that to the woman. Sometimes he hated that, he hated to hide from all the world, but being a demons’ hunter wasn’t exactly a job that he could openly declare to do. And overall, no one would have ever believed him.

 

«Could you please show me your daughter’s room? How did she die?»

The women stopped her tears and after giving the boy a sharp gaze – Changkyun grew accustomed to those gazes – she started to climb the stairs and walked towards the door that, the boy guessed, was the one that led to her daughter’s room. When she opened it, Changkyun stayed silent and waited for her to talk: 

«We found her here, dead. She committed suicide. There wasn’t a note nor anything else. She only cut her veins.»

(…)

The case was easy, obviously, even easier that he thought: asking the women to temporarily stay at her parents’ or families’ house, he spent the night in that building and found out all he could. Horrible things. The girl was regularlymolested by her father and when she couldn’t bear the sufferance, she took her own life. The girl soon then a ghost and aimed for her father’s life, tormenting him until she succeeded in killing the man. With a bitter smile and a little chat, he burned the last object that linked the girl to Earth and left her go in a better place. That was the usual procedure but every time he applied it, Changkyun felt like it was always the first time, like he was a new hunter. The truth was: he lived like that since he was a child, when he still hunter with his father. He was born in a hunter family and to him, that was the normality: receiving axes and knives for his birthday, rather than videogames or books. For that very reason, the only friends he had – and they weren’t a few, after all – were hunters he met in Seoul. His group of close friends consisted in five hunters and all were about his age.

Changkyun’s sleep was interrupted by some sort of alarm that was ringing from his phone. Quickly, he jumped off the bed and took the cellphone, reading a message from his best friend Jooheon: there were news about the Antichrist. Always ready for the action, Changkyun used to sleep with his clothes on so he could act quickly in case of need. He drove at full speed on the dark and empty streets of Seoul, stopping the car exactly where Jooheon told him to go, but no one was there yet. Nothing unusual: after all, his friend told him to come and wait for him. With his three favorite knives and a special demon gun in his belt, Changkyun started carefully walking in the building, which was probably abandoned for years. He climbed the stairs: he clearly felt some sort of aura from upstairs, but he couldn’t say if it was a positive or negative one. After stopping behind the first wood door he found, he quickly opened and entered the room, pointing his gun at the boy that was sitting on the floor with his legs close to his chest.

«You!» he shouted, pointing at him with a second gun that he put out from his leather jacket’s pocket in the meanwhile. The boy lifted his chin and looked at Changkyun with teary eyes and didn’t say anything; then he buried his face between his knees again. That situation was surely different from what he was expecting: was that really the Antichrist?

«Look at me!»

Changkyun couldn’t attack because he had nothing with him that could kill someone so powerful like the Antichrist was, but he could at least weaken him and then maybe he could also handcuff him, put him in the car and take him to his safe house, where he would lock him in a cell and try to find a way to kill him.

«I—I didn’t do… Anything.»

The voice that came from who was supposed to be the most destructive creature on Earth was very different from the one Changkyun pictured in his mind: it was delicate, sweet, almost feminine, gentle, so gentle that the hunter’s pupils dilated, surprised. Thinking that maybe Jooheon’s suppositions were wrong and that boy wasn’t really the Antichrist, Changkyun slowly put down both his guns and made a step towards the other boy: he only seemed scared, like he didn’t belong to that place. When the hunter was near to him, however, the boy lift his head again and Changkyun recognized him clearly: he saw some photos and records from shops and places he went, and he was sure that was the same guy from those files. It was him. He quickly raised his guns again and the scared boy jumped back, trembling.

«Why are you trying to kill me?!»

Because you’re the Antichrist!, he wanted to answer very trivially, but the boy wasn’t wrong at all: why they wanted him death, if he was so scared only at the thought of someone pointing a gun at him, a gun that in theory could only tickle him? Something felt off, in that whole situation. Before he could talk, however, Changkyun heard some heavy and fast steps moving towards them. The hunter didn’t even turn his head to the sound, knowing that his best friend surely was the source of it. He was about to say to Jooheon to stop, because the Antichrist seemed harmless, but his friend has always been an instinctive guy: without even talking, he pushed Changkyun away and shoot. What happened after that was fast and slow at the same time: Changkyun felt pulled by a great power, then he literally flew away and slammed against the wood wall, making him moan in pain. The same thing happened to Jooheon. When they both opened their eyes again, the Antichrist was gone.

(…)

«You let him get away!»  
«Me?! You didn’t move, you didn’t do anything!»  
«I’m a hunter since I was a child, did you think about that? Maybe I had a reason!»

Since they entered Changkyun’s house, which was more a hidden shelter than a house, the two of them started shouting and arguing insistently, saying things that probably neither of them really thought.

«C’mon, let’s hear this reason then! »

Shouted Jooheon, taking a sit and waiting for his best friend to explain the situation he was in before Jooheon came and shot.

«I know it seems crazy, but he was… Harmless. He looked at me and asked me why I wanted to kill him so bad. He was scared. He didn’t even know what was happening– why kill him, if he hasn’t done anything bad to anyone yet?»

The room became silent. Changkyun had always been that kind of hunter that looked for a way to help everyone or save a possessed person killing only the demon inside them; That boy was the Antichrist? It wasn’t important, the important thing was that he was scared.

«Please, tell me you’re joking, Kyun. He’s the Antichrist. He could destroy the entire world in every moment and you didn’t shoot him because… He seemed harmless. Are you hearing yourself? You sure you’re really a hunter?»

Those words hurt him deeply, more than anything else he had to face in his life: Changkyun’s parents died years before and despite his young age, the boy find himself alone against the world, trying to have a decent life and not starve to death. He closed his eyes, leaning against the door and sighing, bringing a hand between his hair and pulling them back. Only after a few seconds, Jooheon talked again: « I’m sorry ». As always, they lost control over the situation and stupidly argued. They were different under a lot of aspects, but that was a strength for them: best friends since forever – or at least for Changkyun was like that – they often had different opinions, but they always ended up hugging and saying sorry to each other.

«No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I know it seems crazy and I probably seem an idiot right now, but I swear… I swear he was scared as hell. He wasn’t lying. He probably has no idea of being the Antichrist, either. Maybe he doesn’t even know his own name, maybe… He only needs help.»  
«And you want to help him?»

But that question remained without an answer.

(…)

Days passed by in the same way they always passed when Changkyun was searching for something way bigger than him: food that he left to rot, lunches and dinners skipped, a lot of beer and junk food but not a lot of sleep, easy cases to resolve and the powerful will to end that situation the fastest he could. Since he met the Antichrist, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It seemed absurd to him that boy, who could literally destroy Earth with the blink of an eye, was so scared that he asked a hunter the reason why he wanted to kill him. Changkyun couldn’t answer with something that had sense and he started to ask himself if his best friend’s words were true, if he had to start considering quitting all that hunter thing and retire, maybe become a convenience-store clerk. But how could he not do anything, knowing that people risked to be involved in supernatural situations? He surely would have never relaxed nor move on without being distracted every second by something absolutely normal but that could be abnormal for Changkyun’s mind.  
He stopped in front of a coffee shop he was checking from days, sure that the Antichrist was a usual costumer there. He didn’t say anything to Jooheon nor to his other hunter friends. He wanted to dig deep into the situation and act by himself, despite knowing that was probably a wrong move. Acting alone, without other hunters’ help, was the most wrong thing a hunter could do but when Changkyun was convinced to do something he wanted to go all out and do it without hesitation. He entered the coffee shop making the little bell on the door ring and his eyes immediately met his target’s gaze. The Antichrist backed off, but Changkyun stayed still, only to let him know that he didn’t want to hurt him in any way. He even lifted his arms and showed his hands to him: he was disarmed, he didn’t have his guns nor his knives. If he was there, Jooheon surely would have say to Changkyun that he was killing himself in that way, but he didn’t want to think about that in that moment. He slowly approached the boy, his steps light and delicate, finally sitting in front of him and staying silent for some time.

«I’m alone this time, In promise. I don’t wanna hurt you.»  
«How can I trust you? Last time your friend tried to kill me.»  
«I swear there’s no one else—How do I have to call you?»  
«Minhyuk, I guess. Someone gave me this name and I… I took it.»

The more Changkyun knew, the less he understood. After a few seconds, he decides to order a coffee and a slice of apple pie, asking the other boy if he wanted to eat or drink something, but Minhyuk didn’t answer.

«…A slice for him too, please.»  
«Why are you so kind to me? Who are you? What do you—you and your friend, want from me? I’m running away and I don’t even know why…»  
«You really don’t know what you are?»  
«What I am, you say? I have flashes, I can do… Unusual things, and I—I fell something strange inside me, something wrong, but I can’t say what it is!» 

He shouted clenching his fists and slamming them on the table, making all the costumers in the coffee shop turning their heads in their direction. Changkyun said sorry to everyone raising his voice to make all them hear, then he rested a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

«Calm down. Come with me and I’ll explain everything.It’s a very complicated situation…»  
«Come… With you? »  
«I know you don’t trust me and I wouldn’t trust me too, in your place. But if I wanted to try killing you, I would have at least brought a weapon with me. I know it’s not easy, but I swear I don’t wanna hurt you. I only want to make you understand.»

(…)

Since they entered Changkyun’s house – and also while driving in the car – Minhyuk looked around with curious eyes, asking the hunter what was this and what was that. He was like a newborn who knew nothing about the world he lived in, but Changkyun couldn’t get a clear idea of him. He started to think that all those books he read lied: the Antichrist wasn’t a naturally bad person, but he became like that only with Lucifer’s instruction.

«Minhyuk… Sit down and pay attention to my words, please. The truth is… I have a lot to explain.»

He started talking about his nature, about how he was the child born from the carnal relationship between a human and Lucifer, king of the Underworld. He also had to explain, literally, what sex was and how his mother gave life to him. The flashes that Minhyuk talked him about, were short memories of Lucifer and the woman he seduced and the voice Minhyuk said to hear continuously in his head, was Lucifer’s voice. Minhyuk said that voice insisted about going to him, but the boy never followed that voice. That was a real luck. They chatted for hours, because Changkyun had to pay attention to the other boy and clear all his doubts, explain to him everything, even the littlest details: «… and so I thought I had to kill you as soon as possible. That’s all.No one knows I went to look for you today, not even my friends. If they knew…»

«What would happen?»  
«They would kill me.»

(…)

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. Every time Jooheon called him whining about how the Antichrist seemed to be vanished, Changkyun felt like shit. He knew he was a traitor, but he didn’t know what else to do. He attended reunions more than once, meeting other hunters and always lying to them about everything, but he wasn’t ready to tell them not only the Antichrist was staying in his house and he was a traitor, but also that he was… Falling for him. He realized it the third month after Minhyuk moved in. It was a perfectly normal day, when Changkyun leaned on the door to look at the other boy, who was simply reading. And the latter was so concentrated in reading one of the hunter’s book that he didn’t even notice Changkyun was watching him. Minhyuk was really handsome, nearly perfect. Changkyun noticed he always closed his eyelids in a very particular and strange way, a way that made Minhyuk even more fascinating. His lips were plump and his blond hair often tended to cover his dark and big eyes. He had a beautiful body, slim, proportionated, and Changkyun thought more than once that he could be a really good hunter. It was in that moment, watching him doing a simple and daily action, that he realized he was attracted. But it was during dinner that Changkyun had the certainty to be really in love with that boy. They were eating junk food, as always – Changkyun would have never been a good father because he would have feed his sons only with junk food – when Minhyuk, who was sitting right next to the hunter, approached Changkyun with his face and sucked a little bit of cheese from the other boy’s lips like it was something absolutely normal to do.

«What… What are you doing?!»

Changkyun backed off, surprised by that sudden action.

«You were… Your lips were dirty. Did I do something wrong…?»

During those months, the hunter found out Minhyuk really was innocent and ignorant about a lot of things, just like someone that was born recently and had no one to instruct him about the world.

«No, but you had to… Do it in another way. What you did seemed more like… A kiss.»  
«A kiss? »

Thing were worsening.

«What is a kiss?» he insisted while his eyes widened from the curiosity.

Now what?  
He left knife and fork on the table and then he got closer to Minhyuk. Changkyun put a hand on the other boy’s delicate and gentle, quite feminine,features which made him more handsome than every other human on the Earth. He brushed his lips with a thumb and slowly put his own lips on Minhyuk’s, slightly sighing and tasting him for the first time: differently from what he thought, Minhyuk’s taste was… Normal. Good, really good and sweet, but normal like it could have been for every other boy. Could he really be the Antichrist?  
«This is a kiss,» Changkyun said, his lips close to Minhyuk’s mouth and their gazes chained together. Minhyuk spoke in a low voice, asking for ‘another one, please?’, and then words became useless. The second time they kissed, it was more passionate and hotter than the first time but Changkyun still asked gently if he could kiss Minhyuk with his tongue too and when the other boy said yes, the hunter slowly deepened the kiss. It felt like teaching a teen how to kiss, but it was nothing like that. Changkyun was a hunter and if someone else found them in that situation, they could kill them both without looking for another reason. Lost in that kiss and drove by the burning desire Changkyun felt inside from weeks, the latter also put the other hand on Minhyuk’s face and felt the other boy’s tongue moving with his own, slow but passionate. A little moan escaped from the Antichrist’s mouth and Changkyun stopped the kiss. Did he dream that, or that really was the voice he had during those heated situations?

«Min…»  
«Did I do something wrong?»

Every time the boy asked him that Changkyun’s heart melted at the thought of Minhyuk seeking his approval; it was a little strange, but still sweet and cute.

«You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t something wrong, it’s only… Your voice is…»  
«… Is?»  
«It’s beautiful.»  
«Can we kiss again?»  
«Yes. Yes, we can.»

They didn’t finish the dinner.

(…)

It was another perfectly normal day, when someone knocked on the door. Changkyun didn’t warn Minhyuk: he was showering and he knew he always took a lot of time to shower. At the very moment the hunter opened the door, he was attacked and slammed against the wall with so much violence that he couldn’t help screaming.

«Tell me where you’re hiding him!»  
«W—What?! Who?»  
«Don’t even try to fool me! It’s him, the one in the shower, isn’t he?!»

And after those words, that hunter who was clearly bigger and stronger than him left Changkyun alone to move and climbing the stairs, running towards the bathroom. Changkyun panicked and run after him, trying to stop the other guy.

«Please, don’t hurt him! He’s harmless, he didn’t do anything bad!»  
«These fucking young hunters—you’re all fucking idiots!I don’t care what he did or didn’t do, he’s the Antichrist!»  
«How… How did you find us?»

He couldn’t understand. Changkyun couldn’t understand. He paid attention even to the smallest details to hide Minhyuk and keep him safe. Where did he go wrong? 

«You forgot to modify the security tapes’ videos in one of the café you two visited together. It was easy.»  
Fuck. He felt like the worst idiot on Earth. He kept his friends away to be sure to protect Minhyuk, but he didn’t consider the other hunters; Seoul was full of them.  
The man shouted and slammed Changkyun on the floor. The latter stood again but he didn’t have the time to say nor do anything, because Minhyuk opened the bathroom door wearing only a towel aroundhis waist, just like Changkyun taught him.

«Game over, asshole!»

The man pointed a gun, a special gun that Changkyun never saw before, to Minhyuk and shoot three times. Changkyun screamed in terror and then only the silence filled the room until Minhyuk’s knees met the floor with a loud noise.

«No! Fuck, no, don’t kill him!»

Again, Changkyun tried to get closer to Minhyuk but this time the man grabbed him from the shirt and blocked him on a chair, pointing the same gun to Changkyun.

«You knew it would end like this, but you still insisted and kept him with you. I hoped your parents taught you better than this. They would be really disappointed in you, you know that? »he said, pointing to his head, « I’ll listen to your last wish. Saving the Antichrist doesn’t count, by the way.»

It had been eight months since Minhyuk started living in that house. Eight, but to Changkyun they felt like forever. They felt like centuries. His eyes stopped on Minhyuk’s figure, who seemed to be still alive, but very weakened by his wounds. He saw him grinding his teethes. 

I love you,he wanted to say, but he only closed his eyes and waited for a shot to smash his head—  
… But that never happened.  
Just like months before, Changkyun felt a great power pull him and then he was slammed on the floor, but that time Minhyuk didn’t disappear: he quickly robbed the older hunter of his strange gun and pointed it to him, shooting his head without hesitation. Changkyun didn’t even have the time to think nor to say something, because when he opened his eyes again, that man’s brain was bashed on the bathroom’s carpet. Dead. That man was dead. The bullet holes that wounded Minhyuk’s body were bigger than before and he was losing a lot of blood, but the bullets were now on the floor.

«You okay? »

Changkyun didn’t say a word, but he stood up and reached Minhyuk, hugging him tightly. That boy had saved his life, literally. He had saved him from another hunter, a hunter who theoretically had to be his ally, but became an enemy. 

(…)

Three day after that unpleasant visit, Changkyun decided to call Jooheon and asked him to also reunite all their other friends. During all those months, they had asked him a lot of things but Changkyun never answered, but it was time to make everything clear.

«You sure they will accept all this?»  
«We’ll show them what you’re capable of. They will see that you’re really good at hunting and—they will understand.They’re not idiots, they’re rational and reasonable. »  
«What if they don’t—»  
«Min, look at me. It will be all right.»  
«Can you kiss me, please?»

The kiss they shared was sweet and full of gratitude they both felt for each other and it was interrupted only by the doorbell’s ring. After a last knowing look, Changkyun went to open the door. As soon as Jooheon had a glimpse of the Antichrist standing right there, in that very house, he grabbed his gun with terror but his best friend stopped him in time, knowing that probably would have happened.

«Can you stay calm, please? Thank you for coming here unharmed, Hyungwon, I knew I could count on you—»Changkyun said, smiling widely to his friend, « can you at least give me some time to explain? After that, you can ask me everything you want, I promise.I need to tell you everything, you’re the only family I have.»

Changkyun then immediately started telling his friends all the things that happened during the last eight months. He told them how he decided to hide Minhyuk in his house, instructing him to be a hunter and teaching him about demons, ghosts and all the other bad creatures they hunted every day. He taught him kindness, gratitude and forgiveness. In other words, he treated him like a son to care for, but in… A particular way.

«I know this is… Difficult to accept. I know you think I’m crazy but he really didn’t hurt anyone, if we don’t consider… Well, that man was about to kill me. It was legitimate defense. Guys… Please.»  
«I think this is reasonable,»started Hyungwon. «Changkyun always found something good in every creature and—yes, Hoseok, yes, you too! By the way, as I was saying… Why don’t trust him? He’s really innocent. I trust Changkyun. And if he trusts the Antich—Minhyuk, then I trust that guy too.»

Hoseok’s approval came right after Hyungwon’s, then it came Hyunwoo’s approval too, but convincing Jooheon was very difficult.

«I thought we were best friends.You didn’t say it to me.You hided from mesomething so important for… Eight months.»  
«I know, I’m sorry. I really am sorry, Joo. Can you forgive me, please? I needed time… But now I’m here and I’m telling you everything… To you all. Please, I need your help. Can you help me?»

At that point, Minhyuk did something that Changkyun didn’t expect: he held his hand and intertwined their fingers together, confusing all the people in that house. Only Hyungwon and Hoseok, after a few seconds, started to smirk and gaze to Changkyun with mischievous eyes. A classic.

«Okay, Okay! We’ll help you. But from now on, you have to say us everything. Every. Thing. Have I been clear?»  
«Absolutely clear, hyung!»

(…)

He was reading a thriller book and he was right in the middle of the action when someone – and it could only be Minhyuk – knocked on his room’s door, making his heart jump inside the chest. He set the book aside and fixed his glasses on the nose, telling him to enter. He saw Minhyuk open the door, then walk into the room and close the door again, reluctantly reaching the bed and sitting right on the edge of it.

«Ehy…»  
«Did something happen? It’s late.»  
«I can’t sleep. It was an… Intense day.»  
«But all went well, right?»  
«Seems so.»

Then an awkward silence filled the room.

«Mmhm, Listen… Chang—»started Minhyuk, drawing something imprecise with his finger on the bed sheets, talking shyly. « I was reading a book and… I think it’s a novel. This is the first time a read one, I took it from your library. There’s something… A word, a phrase… What does it mean, making love?»

Changkyun froze in place because he didn’t expect such conversation. Yes, they kissed, and it was true that the hunter was madly in love with that boy, but he wasn’t really sure about Minhyuk’s feelings. He wasn’t even sure he knew what meant to love someone.

«It’s… Something that couples do. That people in love does.»  
«In love? What does it mean being in love?»  
«Being in love… I don’t think it’s something that words can fully describe. It’s a feeling, you feel it inside. You know you’re in love when you can only think about a person.»

Changkyun never felt so awkward before, because he never thought he had to explain someone what love was when he himself never felt it before.

«So... I’m in love with you?»

Changkyun nearly choked.

«W—What?»  
«You said you’re in love when you always have the same person in your thoughts, when you… Can’t stop thinking about that person. And I… I always think about you. I like being with you. I like kissing you and you always protect me, even if you know I’m stronger than you so… Do I love you? Do you love me?»

Sometimes Changkyunwanted to laugh because Minhyuk, just like kids do, asked very deep and important – and awkward – questions in the sweetest and most innocent and natural way, and the hunter asked himself why all the other hunters were so worried about Minhyuk, when he was so naturally sweet. He got closer to him and brushed one of his cheeks with a hand, giving up rationality to emotions: even if all that situation could be apparently wrong, he was happy.

«I love you, Min. And you, do you love me too?»  
«I… I think so.»  
«That makes me very happy.»  
«So we can… Can we make love?»  
«We can.»

(…)

From that day on, Changkyun’s friends helped him train Minhyuk to make him a real hunter, teaching him not only how to fight, but also all the things they all had to learn and know about different creatures they could meet at any time. One year passed, then another, then a third one, but in the end Minhyuk was fully accepted in the hunters’ community.  
At first, it wasn’t an easy task, but with his friends’ help, Changkyun and Minhyuk grew stronger than before: even if a lot of hunters were against the Antichrist’s presence in their community, a lot of others agreed with it. Changkyun was happy to know they were reasonable and they had the same thought he had years before: what if the Antichrist could be a good person, and not the horrible monster described in every history book a hunter had in his own library?  
After three years, Minhyuk was a real hunter and he even had some more powers than a normal hunter: he could win against every creature with a simple move of his fingers, but he didn’t. He hunted just like the others, fighting like Changkyun did. He used his special power only in extreme cases.  
During a perfectly normal night, the Antichrist got in his favorite hunter’s bed, caressing his chest with a hand, like he did every night: he was far more human than every other human in the world. He brushed his fingers on Changkyun’s neck, then kissed him a little, enjoying those light moans the partner always released during those moments. His low and hoarse voice always made Minhyuk crazy.

«Is there a case for tomorrow?»  
«You’re impatient.»  
«I like to hunt… With you beside me.»  
«You say that to me every time.»

Minhyuk smiled.

«I love you.»  
«I love you too, Min.»


End file.
